dragonagefandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Denerim
What is the purpose of "level" in the info-box? What is the purpose of "level" in the info-box? -- Snfonseka :Not much. I think the character of location boxes are both in need of an update, as here, level could refer to either the character's expected level, or the enemies, both of which may be variable. I'll think I'll delete that line and if it all goes horribly wrong there's the undo button. Loleil 03:15, October 2, 2009 (UTC) "Things to attack" ? I think we need to come-up with better words for this heading or if we are not going to use this heading we can drop it --Snfonseka :Agreed on this too. I think "Enemies" may be more appropriate if that heading is kept. I'm not to sure about the relevance of "Resources" either. Loleil 03:15, October 2, 2009 (UTC) I agree enemies would be a better heading, but possibly save that stuff for when the game is released and u actually play through those levels. Battle of Denerim I was wondering why there wasn't a page or at least seemingly I can't find one about the Battle of Denerim between the Fereldan Armies and the Darkspawn, so I was planning on making one but I wanted some opinions if I should just put it in a sub heading in the actual Denerim page or make a whole new one... Zf6hellion 20:52, December 12, 2009 (UTC) :I would put it on a new page and make a link to it, as it would be a spoiler to all that were just checking out the city, but I just saw there was already some info about it here too Archdemon--Mytharox 03:55, December 13, 2009 (UTC) ::Check out The Battle of Denerim. Lots of room for expansion. Loleil 04:12, December 13, 2009 (UTC) The info on battle in the Archdemon page was added by me, which did kind of lead me to searching out the battle itself. Anyway thanks Mytharox and Loleil, let's see how my tiny brain can expand on the battle! Zf6hellion 05:42, December 13, 2009 (UTC) market chests? So in the Market District there are two chests which require a key to open- where is it? Incorrect placement of Denerim on world map Can we make note somewhere that Denerim was placed incorrectly on the DAO map? It is supposed to be at the meeting point between the north road and the west road (where that bay is just north of dragon's peak). I know it's a mistake because of the maps in the novels AND the region map for Amaranthine in DAOA. -- dancingmanatee - It's also worth mentioning that on the Witch Hunt dlc Fereldan world map the position of Denerim has been corrected. I'm glad Bioware picked up on that it had bothered me. Elephanto (talk) External link to BioWare's Denerim page The link was outdated and broken, so I fixed it. (Shadowtechnique (talk) 16:23, April 6, 2011 (UTC)) Missing map link? What location is the first crown to the right of Fort Drakon? Leave? How the catnip do you LEAVE Denerim? I've been stuck in it for a couple of days. The warehouse I came in through is a dead end now, and all the city exits only allow travel to other parts of the city. I just wanted to get the location for Haven... -- Azaram (talk) 04:25, January 23, 2012 (UTC) : Read the "Notes" section of the article. - Sikon (talk) 19:26, February 18, 2012 (UTC)